Remember Me?
by Michiyo-chama3
Summary: Two young children made a promise, and one moves away. They are forgotten. Ten years pass and they soon meet again.
1. Introduction

The day was bright and humid. There was a small hill of cherry blossom trees, which were in full bloom. The branches were swaying in the gentle breeze, as small pink petals fell to the ground. Beneath the small natural garden, two five year olds made a promise.

"Hey, when we grow up I'm gonna marry you," the young boy started, " Let's trade Ring Pops now!"

The young girl grinned playfully.

"Okay!" She smiled, " It's a promise!"

The children traded their sweet accessories . However, it was only a summer. The boy had to go back to his home.

_And so 10 years pass…_


	2. The New Boy

Hey, this is Michi! I bring you Chapter 1 of _Remember Us _right now.

Me: Matsu-chan do the Disclaimer!

Matsu:No!

Me:*Glares*

Matsu:MICHIYOCHAMA DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID OR UTAULOID!

Gumi: *Giggle*

* * *

A teenage girl, Gumi Mepoid, was sleeping soundly. She opens her eyes, just barely, and her lazy gaze drifts to her alarm clock on the side of her bed. It is 7:45 a.m. Gumi drifts back to sleep. About 1 minute later, she jumps out of her bed.

"Ah, crap!" Gumi panicked,"I'm going to be late!"

She hurried to put on her school uniform; A white collared shirt with a red tie, along with a matching red pleated skit. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her school bag. Gumi quickly left her home, forgetting to brush her bright green locks, and her lunch.

Gumi sprinted down the streets to her high school: Senkoku Gakuen. Not bothering to admire the passing scenery, Gumi was in a panick. Finally, she saw the school up ahead. She hurried inside, only to pant up 3 flights of stairs. She jogged down the 4th floor hallway until she reached her classroom. The green haired teenager burst into the room, catching the stares of her classmates.

"Sorry I'm late!" Gumi exclaimed.

"It's alright," Kiyoteru-sensei said calmly, "Take a seat."

Gumi followed the instructions given to her, and sat in an empty window seat.

"Now, class," Kiyoteru started, "We have a new student that I'll be introducing you to today."

The classroom was filled with chatter shortly after the teacher had spoken.

"I wonder if it's a boy!" Gumi's best friend, Aoki Lapis, said in excitement.

Aoki Lapis is a small girl, with hair that is so blue, it shines a purple glow. She has a kind smile.

"No, it has to be a girl!" Kaito Shion insisted.

Kaito Shion, a blue haired boy with a great singing voice, is an ice cream maniac. Enough said.

_I wonder who it'll be_, Gumi wondered.

"Settle down class," Kiyoteru-sensei said, "The student has arrived."

"Come in now."

A teenage boy walked in. He had sky blue hair with natural white highlights. The gaze of his cold crimson eyes swept across the room until it settled on Gumi.

_ Have I seen him before,_ Gumi asked herself.

"This is Matsudappoiyo," Kiyoteru started," There is an empty seat next to Gumi. Raise a hand Gumi."

Gumi slowly raised her hand, and Matsu sat in the seat. Gumi put on a goofy grin and introduced herself to Matsudappoiyo.

"Hello! I'm Gumi Megpoid," Matsu glares at her, "Can I call you Matsu?"

"What do you want?" Matsu asked in annoyance, "And no."

Matsudappoiyo knew who she was from the first time he saw her. However, he didn't say anything. He just wasn't sure enough.

As Gumi opened her mouth to say something, Miku Hatsune, a stuck-up popular girl, came over to Matsudappoiyo.

"Hey, Matsu!" Miku's high voice rung, "You wanna go out with me?"

Matsu-chan was already annoyed by this girl. First, her long teal twin-tails, and her wannabe princess-of-the-world look set him off. Also, she was a demon on the inside. He could see through people like that. Just not Gumi.

"No, thank you," He said calmly.

Miku, who is never rejected, was stunned by his reply. She glared at Gumi with death. Gumi trembled in fear.

* * *

The school day continues, as students are switching between classes and conversing at times. Soon, the day in the suffocating building has ended, and everyone but Gumi has left. Gumi has to stay behind for classroom cleaning duty, because she was late. She sweeps the floor and starts to gaze out of the window, where the sun was starting to set into a purplish-pink sky. Suddenly, she has the urge to sing.

"Arittake no omoi wa, kore dake no kotoba ni."

She seems to have changed into a different person when she sings. Gumi gets in a little choreography, with sad like movements. Little did she know, a certain red-eyed boy was listening outside the classroom in awe.

"Aishita kedo omoi wa, sore dake no koto na no?"

Gumi realized what she was doing, and continued cleaning. Matsudappoiyo left the school in a daze.

* * *

If you know the song Gumi was singing, leave the right answer in the reviews and you'll earn some delicious robot-made pixel fries!


End file.
